


A rainy day of joy

by Anox



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Oral Sex, Rain, Sharing Clothes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anox/pseuds/Anox
Summary: Regina spends a rainy day alone at home, when someone comes over to look after her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after seeing the look Regina gives Emma when she is wearing her blouse.
> 
> So I hope you like it.  
> I would love to get some feetback :)

It was Thursday late afternoon and it would not stop raining. It has been rainig for the last few days so no one looked forward to leave the house.This is why every shop in town was closed and the streets were empty.  
Everyone was at home spending some time with their loved ones. Well, except for Regina. She was alone sitting in her living room drinking tea and reading her favourite book.  
Henry was with his grandparents. He just wanted to spend a day or two there but she knows that her son loves spending time with his relatives and since she wants him to be happy she allowed Henry to stay there for the rest of the week.

Sudddenly there was a light knock at the door which startled Regina who was completely captured by her book.  
As she looked up her eyes found Emma Swan standing in the doorway to her living room.  
"Emma? What are you doing here? Is Henry alright?", Regina asked, sitting up and placing the book on the coffee table.  
"Oh yes. Everything is fine, don't worry. I just wanted to come over to see if you are okay..."  
Emma entered the room unsure if she was welcome.  
"As you can see I am more than fine. So you should get back now."  
And as she said those words lightning stroke and the lights went out leaving both women in complete darkness.

"Perfect!", Regina exclaimed, " Emma please stay where you are I will get a flashlight, wouldn't want you bumping into anything and break it."  
"Whatever."  
Regina left and came back with a small flashlight which didn't provide a lot of light.  
"I think the lightning must have hit the generator...", Emma said looking at the major.  
"Well, I never questioned your ability to observe.", the back haired woman smiles.  
"I am going to pretend that I didn't hear that. Do you need help getting the lights back on?", all time helpful Emma asked.  
"If you offer how could I say no to that. The generator is outside. I'll show it to you."  
With that both women went to the front door putting on their raincoats and boots.  
"After you Miss Mills!"

"So... where exactly is the generator?", Emma asked almost slipping in the mud but catching herself before falling.  
"It is just around the corner my dear."  
They reached the generator and the blonde started working.  
"Oh... See?! There is the problem!", Emma turned a knop and the lights went on again.  
"Well done! Now let's go back inside."  
Regina started walking the short way back with Emma right behind her when suddenly she tripped.  
Both women fell onto the wet floor.  
"What the?!", Emma panted trying to find out which limbs belonged to her. "Are you all right, Regina?" No answer. Emma finally untangled herself and looked at an unconscious Mayor. "Damn it! Regina? REGINA? Can you hear me?", there was still no answer.

_"Shit! What should I do?.... Right! Get her inside maybe some warmth will help."_

With that her next task was clear.  
Emma got up and pulled Regina into a standing position then she placed the woman's left arm around her shoulders and positioned her own right arm around Regina's hips.  
After getting ready she made her way back inside.  
Ignoring her dirty shoes she just went straight to the living room.  
"So... almost done.", Emma informed a still unconscious Regina as she let the other woman carefully down onto the couch. Next she got rid of her wet and dirty shoes and coat just to reveal that the clothes underneath were dirty too. "Great!" Ignoring her own state the blonde started to undress the other woman. "Okay! I'm going to get us some dry clothes. You just stay there!" With that she disappeared into the house. Emma returned a few minutes later freshly dressed and with some clothes for Regina. "Okay! Let's do this!", she said starting to undress and redress the dark haired woman.

_"Well, hopefully this isn't going to kill me later..."_

\----------------------

As Regina opend her eyes Emma was closing the buttons of a blouse she hasn't been wearing today.  
"What are you doing Miss Swan?", Regina asked sitting up and waving the blonde's hands away.  
"Oh good! You are back..."  
"Why are you wearing my clothes?"  
"Well... mine were all dirty and I couldn't leave you here alone since you were unconscious... so... ehm..."  
She couldn't finish her rambling as Regina lurched forward capturing the blonde's lips in a bruising kiss.  
At first Emma didn't knownhow to react but soon she granted the pleading tongue entrance.  
Both separated in need of air.  
"I...i don't understand?", Emma asked confused.  
"My clothes look great on you!"  
Regina leaned forward once more and Emma just stopped caring.  
This time the blonde pressed herself agains the other woman, her hands roaming over the body.  
"Can I?", she asked unsure taking the buttons she had just done between her fingers.  
"Well, dear they won't open themselves...", Regina smirked.  
With a smile Emma started unbuttoning the blouse. The fabric fell open and revealed soft skin.  
"You are beautiful!"  
"Stop talking!", Emma's hands are led to the most perfect breasts she ever saw.

_"Yep! This is going to kill me! And now she is moaning!"_

"Please! Don't stop!", Regina pleaded and Emma would not dare to stop for anything now.  
Instead her hands kneaded and fondled her new favourite things.  
"Even if I love seeing you wear my clothes I would prefer less now! So get rid of it!"  
She didn't need to be told twice and started undressing slowly, feeling the evil queen's eyes on her body.  
"Do you like what you see?"  
"Yes! Now come here!"  
Emma took Regina's extended hand and straddled her before capturing the red lips in another passionate kiss.

Without further words both women got rid of the rest of their clothes until they were only dressed in their underwear.  
Regina's hands roamed Emma's body and every light touch was sending a shiver down her spine.  
"May I, Miss Swan?", the dark haired woman asked looking between Emma's legs.  
She just smiled and led one hand down.  
"I love when you call me that."  
"Miss Swan?"  
"Yes!"  
Regina's fingers found their way into Emma's slip just to find smooth wet folds.  
"You are so wet... for me?"  
"Who else is here right now?", the blonde groaned and moved her hips to get some friction.  
"Someone is eager..."  
"Stop teasing!", Emma whimpered into Regina's ear.  
"I wouldn't dare my dear...", with that she slipped two fingers inside the blonde making her scream.  
To silence the other woman Regina pressed their lips together while she moved her hand. Her thumb found the small bundle of nerves that made Emma squirm.  
"Oh god! Harder!" And so Regina pumped faster and deeper.  
It didn't take Emma much longer before she came yelling the other woman's name.

"Wow!", was all she could say after catching her breath again.

"Very charming!", Regina smirked and placed a soft kiss on Emma's neck who giggled. The giggle turned into a breathless groan as the fingers inside her started to move again. "Wait! I... I want to touch you!", she looked up and down the other woman's body while she licked her lips. Regina ignored her and kept moving her hand.  
"It is still my turn now Miss Swan!" As if to underline her words she added a third finger into the delicious heat. All Emma could do was move her hips with the rhythm of the pumping hand and moving towards her next high. She came and slumped without any energy against Regina.  
The hand was carefully removed and Regina licked the sweet juices off of her fingers. "Hm... tasty!"  
Emma just smiled and tried to catch her breath.  
"Miss Swan are you all right? I hope I didn't break you?!"  
"Never... just give me a minute and I'll return the favour."  
"Okay dear!", with that Regina gave the blonde a small smack on the butt. 

After a moment Emma started to move again, sliding down the warm and strong body until she knelt between those beautiful legs.  
"My turn!", she said and smiled up to the major placing her hands on the sides of Regina's red slip. Slowly she started pulling it down to the ground. With one last look into brown eyes she leand forward and pushed her tongue between wet folds. With a deep moan Emma pushed deeper tasting the sweet honey. Her hands came up to help her reach deeper as she plugged two fingers into the thight tunnel of muscles which grabbed them eagerly.  
"Oh yes! Right there!", Regina moaned and grabbed long blonde tresses. Emma started sucking on the small bundle of nerves and the other woman started shivering and bucking her hips in pleasure.  
"Emma! I... I am about... to cum!", Regina screamed out. Emma moved faster to push Regina over the edge. She kept pumping until the mayor was finished and falling back strength less. The blonde got up, sat down next to Regina and pulled her into her arms. "Well... how did I do?", she smirked.  
"You'll get an A.", with that she closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

\---------------------

As Regina opend her eyes again she was alone under a soft blanket. Confused she looked around and found Emma starting to redress.

"Where are you going?", she asked sleepy and sat up.  
"Oh you are awake...ehm... I should go back... Henry and my parents are propably wondering where I am.", Emma answered with a shy smile as she finished buttoning her shirt.  
Well, not her shirt - Regina's.  
"You are right!" The mayor looked sad.  
"I'll be back! Promise!" This made her smile. Emma got closer and leand down to kiss Regina one last time. "Thank you for the clothes.", she whispered and winked at her lover.  
"No problem my dear. They really fit you!" "Yeah? How come you never noticed me wearing them when Henry gave them to me, short after I got to Storybrooke?", Emma questioned.  
"Who said I didn't notice?", Regina winked at her and stole another kiss, "You should go now!"  
"Right... I'll be back as soon as possible." Emma left and Regina leaned back with a big smile and than she noticed that the rain stopped. It was going to be a sunny day tomorrow!


End file.
